


Le disavventura di una frana

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin non sa comportarsi da Lord e la famiglia che lo ha accolto non ne è contenta.<br/>Christopher decide di occuparsi personalmente della sua educazione, elargendo tante punizioni. E qualche premio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le disavventura di una frana

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 6 di Maridichallenge, terza settimana, prompt 'frana'. E non aspettatevi roba che crolla ^_^

“Tu sei proprio una frana!”  
Lady Violet gli stava urlando contro, di nuovo. Questa volta era perché era andato a sbattere contro un tavolino, durante l'incontro per il tè del pomeriggio, e aveva fatto cadere a terra, mandandole in mille pezzi, un paio di tazzine del suo servizio preferito.  
Robin era arrivato nella casa del conte di Lakemoore solo tre settimane prima. Lord Edmund era stato il migliore amico di suo padre e lo aveva reso sotto la sua custodia quando aveva scoperto che i suoi parenti, che avrebbero dovuto occuparsi di lui dopo la tragica morte dei suoi genitori avvenuta due anni prima, stavano sperperando il suo patrimonio e tutto facevano tranne prendersi cura di lui, della sua educazione e della sua istruzione. Ed era proprio a causa della sua mancanza di educazione, e del fatto che la sua timidezza lo rendeva sempre molto impacciato, che si trovava così a disagio nella sua nuova casa.  
A peggiorare la situazione, Lord Edmund lo aveva affidato ai suoi figli, chiedendo loro di guidarlo attraverso tutte le regole dell'alta società e delle buone maniere a cui lui non era avvezzo, e Lady Violet se la prendeva anche con loro quando lui combinava qualche disastro, accusandoli di non prendere sul serio il compito che era stato affidato loro. Cosa, questa, che non gli aveva certo fatto guadagnare la simpatia dei due ragazzi.  
Alexander aveva sedici anni, come lui, e non aveva mai fatto mistero di considerarlo un misero campagnolo che non era degno della minima attenzione; l'unica volta che si erano ritrovati a parlare da soli, esperienza che Robin si era guardato bene dal ripetere, il giovane Lord gli aveva detto chiaramente cosa ne pensasse di lui e dei suoi modi incivili e gli aveva intimato di non stargli fra i piedi, perché non aveva nessuna intenzione di fargli da balia. Christopher aveva diciannove anni, era il ragazzo più bello che Robin avesse mai visto in vita sua e, anche se non lo guardava con lo stesso astio del fratello, non aveva comunque mai fatto nessuno sforzo per avvicinarsi a lui, né per dimostrarsi gentile quando non c'era nessuno che potesse vederlo.  
In quel momento, dopo la sfuriata di Lady Violet, che aveva lasciato la stanza con un ondeggiare di gonne direttamente proporzionale alla sua ira, Chris lo stava fissando annoiato, mentre Alex sembrava sul punto di volerlo strozzare.  
“Vai in camera tua” gli ordinò il più giovane dei fratelli. “É arrivato il momento che tu impari, una volta per tutte, a comportarti come si deve, e se non sei in grado di riuscirci da solo te lo insegnerò io con le maniere forti.”  
Robin si affrettò a salire le scale e a entrare nella sua stanza, preoccupato per quello che gli sarebbe successo, e venne raggiunto, pochi istanti dopo, dai due ragazzi, che chiusero la porta alle loro spalle. Alex si guardò un po' intorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa, e dopo un po' annuì come se avesse preso una decisione. Chris, dal canto suo, se ne stava un po' in disparte e osservava con le braccia incrociate.  
“Vai allo scrittoio” gli ordinò Alex, indicandolo con un dito, e Robin fece come gli era stato detto, senza perdere tempo.  
“Abbassati i pantaloni, metti le mani sul ripiano e chinati in avanti” lo istruì ancora il ragazzo.  
Robin si girò e lo fissò sconvolto, incapace di credere a quello che aveva sentito. L'altro, però, si irritò ancora di più per la sua esitazione.  
“Adesso!” gli intimò. “Se non vuoi che decida di darti una punizione molto più dura di quella a cui avevo pensato.”  
Con le lacrime agli occhi, Robin si decise a ubbidire e, dopo essersi abbassato i pantaloni ed essersi piegato in avanti, mettendo in mostra il sedere nudo, restò in attesa. Le sculacciate arrivarono senza preavviso, forti e dolorose, e portarono, insieme a un bruciore intenso, un cocente senso di umiliazione e una strana sensazione che lo lasciò ancora più sconvolto.  
Alex lo colpì per diversi minuti, incurante dei suoi versi di dolore e delle sue lacrime, poi, così come era iniziata, la punizione terminò.  
“Che ti serva da lezione” disse il giovane Lord. “Non azzardarti mai più a mettere così in imbarazzo me, mia madre e tutta la mia famiglia, o la prossima volta non sarò tanto magnanimo. Dovremmo affrettarci” aggiunse poi, rivolto al fratello. “Siamo invitati a cena dal barone Blacktorne, prima di andare a teatro, e siamo già in ritardo.”  
“Ti raggiungo subito” lo rassicurò Christopher, che aspettò che il fratello fosse uscito dalla stanza per avvicinarsi a Robin, ancora accasciato sullo scrittoio, tremante e in lacrime.  
Il corpo del ragazzo si tese come una corda di violino quando la mano di Chris si appoggiò alle sue natiche arrossate, ma l'altro non lo colpì come lui aveva temuto. Quello che fece fu spostare quella stessa mano prima sul suo fianco, poi sul suo ventre e, infine, tra le sue gambe, a stringere la sua vergognosa erezione.  
“Avevo ragione” disse. “Sei un piccolo maniaco e ti piace essere sculacciato.”  
Robin si agitò ma Chris intensificò la sua stretta, facendogli trattenere il fiato.  
“Alexander somiglia molto a nostra madre: tiene fin troppo alle apparenze e non ha pazienza” gli spiegò, parlando a bassa voce. “Perciò, ho deciso che da questo momento sarò io a occuparmi della tua educazione” lo informò. “Ti punirò per ogni errore che commetterai, e ti assicuro che i miei castighi non ti piaceranno come quello di Alex. In compenso, se ti comporterai bene riceverai dei premi, e quelli sì che saranno piacevoli. Hai capito?”  
“Sì” esalò Robin, per poi lamentarsi fino quasi a piagnucolare quando Chris strine con forza le dita sul suo membro, provocandogli un intenso dolore.  
“Questa sarà la tua prima lezione, e ti conviene apprenderla in fretta. Non è sì, è sì Milord, devi imparare a chiamare col giusto titolo le persone, soprattutto quelle che ti sono superiori.”  
“Sì, Milord” ripeté Robin, obbediente.  
Chris annuì soddisfatto e lo lasciò andare.  
“A domani, Robin” lo salutò, per poi lasciare la stanza senza più curarsi di lui.

Nei giorni successivi, Christopher mantenne la sua promessa e punì Robin per ogni sua mancanza. Il suo sedere era perennemente rosso e indolenzito, tanto che provava disagio perfino nel sedersi sui morbidi divani di casa. La cosa peggiore, però, era il nastro che il suo inflessibile giudice gli legava stretto alla base del membro tutte le volte che lo puniva e che, già dal terzo giorno, aveva deciso di lasciargli anche per tutto il resto del tempo.  
Coma la prima volta con Alex, le sculacciate che Chris gli dava facevano male, e molto, ma il dolore che provava gli procurava anche una discreta erezione. Chris lo sapeva e si divertiva a portarlo sempre oltre il limite, anche con sapienti carezze, per poi lasciarlo lì così, a volte anche per ore se il danno che aveva combinato era particolarmente grave, impossibilitato a venire e con il membro congestionato e dolorante, esposto al suo sguardo. Il non potersi dare soddisfazione da solo, poi, visto che doveva tenersi quel dannato nastro addosso anche la notte, non faceva altro che rendere tutta la situazione ancora più dura da sopportare.  
Era tutto così doloroso, e ancor più umiliante, che Robin decise di mettersi d'impegno per migliorare in tutto ciò che faceva e, a distanza di un mese da quando i castighi erano iniziati, poteva dire con orgoglio che Lady Violet non aveva più motivo di urlare contro di lui, anche se continuava a fargli notare che doveva migliorare le sue maniere, e che Alexander non si innervosiva più solo guardandolo. Peccato che Christopher trovasse sempre qualche scusa per punirlo. Quella giorno, per esempio, sembrava essere un mancato inchino a una delle innumerevoli dame che Lady Violet aveva ospitato per il tè pomeridiano.  
Fu così che Robin si ritrovò, a tarda sera, nella camera da letto dell'erede di Lakemoore, nudo, eccitato e con il sedere dolorante per le decine di colpi che gli erano stati inferti con una paletta di legno.  
“Non abbiamo ancora finito” gli comunicò Chris, dopo aver osservato con soddisfazione i risultati del suo lavoro. “Salì sul letto e mettiti a quattro zampe” lo istruì.  
Robin ubbidì, preoccupato per quella novità, ma l'altro non gli lasciò molto tempo per rimuginare. Il ragazzo lo sentì muoversi alle sue spalle per qualche minuto, poi il movimento del materasso lo informò che lo aveva raggiunto sul letto e, un attimo dopo, le sue mani gli spalancarono le natiche.  
“Oggi, i tuoi istitutori hanno comunicato a mio padre i risultati dei tuoi studi fino a questo punto” lo informò Chris.  
Robin, nel sentirlo, iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente. Seguire le lezioni di storia e di geografia, di musica, latino e matematica era una delle cose che odiava di più della sua nuova vita e, per quanto si fosse impegnato al massimo delle sue possibilità, aveva paura che i suoi precettori non fossero affatto contenti di lui e che lo aspettasse una punizione esemplare per i suoi insuccessi accademici.  
Quello che non si aspettava, invece, era il dito umido che forzò la sua apertura.  
“Cosa... cosa stai facendo?” esalò spaventato.  
“Ti avevo detto che saresti stato premiato se ti fossi comportato bene” si sentì rispondere. “I tuoi insegnanti sono molto soddisfatti per i tuoi progressi: dicono che impari molto in fretta, nonostante tutte le tue lacune. Perciò, ti sei meritato un bel premio.”  
“E sarebbe questo?” chiese, agitando il fondoschiena.  
“Oh no, te lo darò tra poco. Questa è solo la preparazione.”  
Robin girò la testa quel tanto che bastava per vedere l'erezione che svettava tra le gambe di Christopher ed ebbe la conferma ai suoi peggiori timori.  
“Non puoi... vuoi davvero... tu non... Io non sono una donna!” sbottò.  
“Credimi, lo so bene” ridacchiò Chris. “Ti assicuro che, se lo fossi stato, non saresti mai entrato nel mio letto. Il gentil sesso non mi è mai interessato e non mi interesserà mai.”  
“E invece io ti interesso?” si lasciò sfuggire il ragazzo, un istante prima di ricevere una sonora sculacciata che fece fremere il suo membro congestionato.  
“Fin dal primo istante che ti ho visto” gli rispose, con una voce che gli provocò una serie di brividi molto piacevoli lungo la schiena.  
Robin arrossì miseramente, ma non trovò nulla da replicare perché altre dita forzarono la sua apertura, in rapida successione, allargando, affondando e andando a toccare un punto, al suo interno, che lo fece urlare e irrigidire per il piacere, le sue braccia avevano ceduto al peso del suo corpo, e alle sensazioni sconosciute che Chris gli stava facendo provare, e in quel momento il suo sedere svettava in alto, aperto ed esposto come mai prima in vita sua.  
Aveva paura ma, allo stesso tempo, attendeva con ansia qualunque cosa Chris avesse deciso di fargli. Le sue dita stringevano spasmodicamente le lenzuola, come se fosse terrorizzato per quello che era costretto a subire, eppure dalle sue labbra uscivano solo versi e sospiri vogliosi. E quando Chris imprecò e tolse le dita dalla sua apertura, per poi farlo voltare e spingerlo a sdraiarsi sui cuscini, sia i suoi timori che la sua eccitazione aumentarono a dismisura.  
“Avevo pensato di prenderti da dietro” lo sentì dire “perché per te sarebbe stato più semplice, così, ma la verità è che non ho nessuna intenzione di perdermi al tua espressione quando ti prenderò per la prima volta.  
Robin non oppose la minima resistenza quando Chris gli sollevò le gambe e lo obbligò ad afferrarsele con le mani, per tenerla spalancate per lui. Quando poi le sue dita ricominciarono a frugargli dentro, tutto quello che provò fu piacere, e il suo corpo si inarcò per riflesso, nel tentativo di andare incontro a quei tocchi.  
“Mi vuoi, vero? Bravo ragazzo! Ora ti darò qualcosa di cui non potrai più fare a meno, per il resto della tua vita.”  
Per quanto lo avesse preparato con attenzione, quando Chris spinse la sua erezione nel canale vergine di Robin, il ragazzo provò solo un forte dolore. Un dolore che lo portò a irrigidirsi e a stringere i muscoli, cosa che gli fece guadagnare un'altra sculacciata. Il colpo lo colse di sorpresa, distogliendo per un attimo la sua attenzione da quello che succedeva tra le sue gambe, e questo permise a Chris di affondare in lui completamente.  
Robin pensò che sarebbe morto o che, nel migliore dei casi, Chris lo avrebbe spezzato in due, ma la mano dell'altro corse subito alla sua erezione, accarezzandola fino a quando il piacere prese di nuovo il posto del dolore. A quel punto iniziò a muoversi, cambiando angolazione fino a quando non andò a colpire un punto che fece perdere del tutto il controllo al suo giovane amante.  
Il ragazzo non riuscì più a controllarsi e lasciò libera la sua voce di esprimere tutto il piacere che stava provando, cosa che spinse Chris a muoversi sempre più velocemente. Robin non era mai stato così duro in vita sua e si chiese se fosse possibile impazzire per l'eccitazione. Proprio nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a pensare di non poter più sopportare tutte quelle sensazioni, però, Chris allungò una mano e sciolse il nastro che gli intrappolava ancora il membro.  
In seguito, Robin si sarebbe stupito di aver raggiunto l'orgasmo senza che nessuno lo toccasse, ma in quel momento tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sul membro che Chris gli stava sbattendo dentro, e venne, così forte che il suo seme arrivò a sporcargli la faccia. Pochi secondi dopo, Chris si svuotò dentro di lui con un sospiro soddisfatto.

“Ti è piaciuto il tuo premio” gli chiese Christopher, mezz'ora dopo.  
Robin annuì, ancora scosso per quello che era successo.  
“Tu... io...” provò a dire, ma le parole non ne volevano sapere di venir fuori con un minimo di coerenza.  
“Balbettare non è un comportamento adatto a un Lord” lo informò l'altro. “Dobbiamo assolutamente migliorare i tuoi modi e renderli perfetti prima del matrimonio, o mia madre diventerà isterica.”  
“Matrimonio? Quale matrimonio?”  
“Il nostro, ovviamente” rispose Chris, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
“Ma... ma...”  
“Stai ancora farfugliando, e sei sulla strada giusta per meritarti un'altra punizione” lo avvisò. “E non capisco proprio di cosa ti stupisca: te l'ho già detto che mi interessi fin dal primo istante in cui ti ho visto.”  
“Ma tuo padre...” provò a ribattere Robin, prima che Chris lo interrompesse.  
“Mi ha ordinato di renderti felice” gli rivelò. “In realtà, credo che lui e tuo padre, in gioventù, avessero fantasticato di far sposare i loro figli. Era molto contento quando gli ho detto che volevo farti la proposta.”  
“E tua madre?”  
“Sta già pensando a quale colore ti starebbe meglio per l'abito da sposo e a quali fiori usare per addobbare la casa per la cerimonia. Pensa che tu sia adorabile, che sarai perfetto non appena avrai imparato a usare le posate giuste a tavola e che lei sarà invidiata da tutte le sue amiche per avere un figlio acquisito così carino.”  
Robin lo fissò sempre più sconvolto, prima di sbottare.  
“Ma io non ti posso sposare!”  
“Lo so, hai solo sedici anni e dobbiamo aspettare che ne compia diciotto perché sia legale, quindi abbiamo ancora un anno e mezzo per organizzare tutto. Tempo che, personalmente, impiegherò per istruirti a dovere” disse, stringendogli tra le dita una natica ancora arrossata e dolorante.  
Robin trattenne il fiato e sentì il suo membro sussultare.  
“Istruirmi?” esalò.  
“Su come si deve comportare un vero Lord” gli rispose Chris. “E su tutti i tipi di piacere che posso darti” aggiunse, facendolo girare prono e dandogli una sonora sculacciata.  
“Oh dei! Non credo che sopravvivrò!” gemette Robin, mentre il membro di nuovo duro di Christopher profondava ancora una volta dentro di lui.


End file.
